


Twisted

by rainbow_salt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Role Reversal, Snippets, Written for a Challenge, evil characters are good, good characters were evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_salt/pseuds/rainbow_salt
Summary: What if Sozin was the one to try to stop Roku from conquering the other nations? What if Azulon only tried to end the war? What if Ozai was a mere tool, manipulated by Ursa? What if Zuko was his mother's puppet to rule the nation? What if the roles were reversed?
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Roku & Sozin (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the role reversal challenge on the Avatar Amino. The premise of the challange was that we needed to make the good caracters bad, and bad characters good (if the character is good turned to bad or bad turned to good, it had to be exact opposite). So, being my usual Fire Nation Royal Family obsessed self, I decided to give snippets from the pivotal moments of their lives. I kept the events more or less the same, it's just the characters' moral alignments that are different. I might actually turn this into a fully fledged AU one day, adding the Gaang and all the characters, maybe. But for now, since I have so many other projects, this is just a quickly written oneshot.
> 
> Also, this is probably what those poor Fire Nation kids were taught at school lol.

"We are going to rule the world one day, won’t we Sozin?” Sitting in the garden, the taller boy spoke, looking at the sky.

“We will. With me as the Fire Lord, and you as my trusted advisor. The world will be ours.”

...

Discovering he was the Avatar came as a shock to the sixteen year old. With the shock, came realization.

_I have all the power in the world now._

...

During his wedding, Avatar Roku approached his old friend, who was the Fire Lord now.

“Sozin, do you realize what this means?”

The other gave him a puzzled look. “What?”

“With me being a fully realized Avatar, and with you as the Fire Lord, we finally have the power to take over the world. Just as how we dreamt as kids.”

“We were kids back then, Roku.” His friend replied solemnly. “World domination was merely a child’s fantasy, but I don’t want that anymore. I want my nation to blossom into what it is supposed to be.”

“Our nation can be so much more, if we have total control over all the other three.” The Avatar responded, insistent.

“Enough, Roku. I don’t want to hear about this anymore.”

As the Fire Lord turned his back and left, his friend sighed.

_Who needs him anyway?_

...

They didn’t see each other for years, until the now elderly Fire Lord woke up to the sound of a volcano. Looking out of the window, he could tell this was going to be a huge eruption, destroying homes and families.

_I need to help them._

Hopping onto his dragon’s back, he flew all the way towards the volcano, the last person he expected to see there was his former best friend, bending the excess lava like a madman.

“Roku!”

The Avatar turned to face him, eyes narrowed. But he kept his silence.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Sozin yelled, his voice still barely audible through the rumbling of the volcano.

“Isn’t it obvious, Sozin?” His friend’s voice dripped with mockery, the anger and venom in him still the same after all those years. “I am gathering myself an army, since you are clearly not giving yours. The only way their homes remain intact is if they join my side.”

“You are out of your mind! Those are civilians, they don’t know how to fight!”

“Doesn’t matter. There are firebenders among them. In a few years, a comet will pass through, we will be invincible if we attack that day!”

“Stop this nonsense, Roku, please!” The Fire Lord begged.

“Join me, Sozin. Side with the victors, and you will be spared.”

“Never!”

“Your loss.” The Avatar muttered as he lunged an attack, Sozin barely dodging it. His fire blasts, gusts of wind and molten rocks Roku threw his way were relentless. He had the advantage of all the other elements on his side.

“Please, Roku. I don’t want to fight you!”

“You decided to fight me a long time ago, when you refused my plan. You wanted this!” Another fireball and then another, Sozin was cornered.

But then Roku started coughing, he had spent too much time on the volcano, breathing in the poisonous gas. The old man fell onto his knees, reaching out a hand. “Sozin...”

The Fire Lord instinctively hold out his hand to his old friend, only to pull it away quickly. Roku was a danger to all four nations.

“I am sorry it has to end this way, Roku. I truly am...” He turned his back again, like that very day he had first rejected his friend.

He had to let Roku die, for the sake of the world.

...

“The Avatar is dead.” Announced one of the younger monks to his masters. “Killed by the Fire Lord in cold blood.”

“Brutes!”

“Savages!” Angry voices filled the room.

“They never had any respect for anything spiritual.” Monk Gyatso clenched his jaw. “Send a message to the leaders of the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Tell them that the Fire Nation slaughtered the Avatar. In this war we will wage against these monsters, they are either with us or against us.”

...

“My Lord!” A guard, sounding breathless, barged into the throne room. “I’ve learnt from a credible source that the three nations are planning to start a war, led by the Air Nomads!”

Sozin’s eyes widened at the news, but shook his head all the same. “Don’t be ridiculous. The Air Nomads believe that all life is sacred. They don’t even have an army.”

“That is why they got the Earth Kingdom Army and the Water Tribe Navy to help them. We need to do something to defend our nation!”

Fire Lord Sozin sighed, closing his eyes. That was exactly what he had tried to avoid. It seemed like not even Roku’s death was able to prevent a war.

“It looks like we need to prepare for the battle.”

...

Attack them in their homes before they find a chance to attack, that was the plan. What Roku said about the comet was true after all. All the firebenders were at the peak of their power, a perfect opportunity for a suprise attack.

Sozin wished it didn’t have to be this way, but what choice did he have? It was his duty to protect his nation. He would even die for it, if necessary.

He hoped that maybe they could end this without a fight, the comet enhanced firebenders being enough to scare the monks out of the idea of actually combatting.

...

“We don’t have to do this! We can end this diplomatically and peacefully!”

Sozin did all he could, but the Air Nonads refused to surrender, seeking confrontation despite the uneven power dynamic.

“Murderers!” Yelled one of them. “Why are you pretending like the blood of a few monks on your hands would bother you?!”

The airbenders attacked, leaving no choice for Sozin’s army to strike back. It was an unfair fight, he knew. 

All four Air Temples had turned into ruins in a matter of hours, leaving countless bodies behind.

...

The destruction of the Air Temples only fueled the wrath of the other two nations, fighting against the Fire Nation with their best earth and waterbenders.

Sozin was well past his prime now, all this fighting left him weak and sick. He passed away, leaving the throne to his only son, Azulon.

...

Azulon carried the burden of war on his back for many years to come, tried to end it far many more times than he could count. 

But it didn’t end.

Southern Water Tribe was especially relentless. They saw the Fire Nation as an immediete threat, especially since the next Avatar would be born into the Water Tribe. They didn’t want a repetition of what happened with their allies, the Air Nomads. 

The Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe attacked at full moon one night, when they were at their strongest and firebenders were weak, wreaking havoc in the Capital, raiding houses and killing people without mercy.

But before the sun was born, they went back to their ships as fast as they had come. They were too far away when firebenders returned to their full power.

...

After the incident, Fire Lord Azulon was left with no choice.

The waterbenders had attacked and raided the homes of innocent people that night, there had been many casualties. Civilians, who didn’t even have the advantage of bending to protect them. Farmers and vendors, who didn’t even know how to fight. Children, who were too young to understand what was going on.

They demanded justice, rightfully so, the widowed women, the orphaned children, the men who had lost their sources of income in the destruction.

To put an end to this violence once and for all, Fire Lord Azulon ordered all the waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe to be captured and brought to the Fire Nation.

...

The group called the Southern Raiders did as they were told, they captured those murderers who had brought destruction to the people of the Fire Nation.

They were kept in cells without any water to bend, they were chained up even as they took care of their most basic of needs.

It was inhumane, Azulon knew. But so was what the waterbenders did to his people.

It turned out it wasn’t enough.

...

“My Lord!” One of the soldiers entered his throne room without notice, his eyes wide with fear, voice trembling in terror.

“What is it?” The man’s tone had worried Azulon.

“One of the prisoners, she...” He hesitated, not knowing how to express what he had seen without sounding crazy. “She escaped. She took control of the body of one of the guards, like she was possessing him. I have never seen such thing before!”

Fear swept through the Fire Lord’s body. 

_What does this mean?_

“What happened to the guard?” Was all he asked.

“He is... dead, I think.” The soldier looked down at the ground with sadness in his eyes. “I heard a loud crack, and saw him falling. I... didn’t stay to find out more...”

It took a few minutes for Azulon to gather himself up again. “Send a search party to find her. She is too dangerous to roam freely.”

...

They found the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, they thought it was her.

After what she had done, they couldn’t just take her as a prisoner.

...

After the capture of the southern waterbenders, the North Pole mostly retreated, being afraid that the same thing would happen to their tribe. 

But the South still hadn’t given up. The men of the tribe continued their relentless attacks. They wanted revenge.

Azulon ordered a barrier to prevent the Water Navy from entering the Fire Nation waters. 

It was a huge wall, made of fire. It would later be referred to as the “Great Gates of Azulon”.

...

The Fire Lord had two sons, both of which he loved very much. Iroh and Ozai.

Iroh was obligated to take a career in military, as was his son Lu Ten, to defend their own nation against the unyielding attacks of the other two, specifically, the Earth Kingdom. 

It’s capital, Ba Sing Se, was where the armies were sent from. If they could take Ba Sing Se, they had a chance to finally end the war for good. The Water Tribe would have to stop their attacks after their biggest ally retreated.

...

When his second born son, Ozai, was of marrying age, Azulon tried to find a wife for him. But he didn’t want a political marriage like Iroh’s. He wanted to marry for love.

All of the most beautiful noble women of the Fire Nation wanted to marry him.

But the young prince didn’t want any of them. 

He knew they only saw him as a ladder to climb up the ranks. A vessel, through which they would obtain riches and power beyond their imagination.

...

He met Ursa of Hira’a during one of his trips to the small villages of his nation, organized to check on the poorer people and provide help if needed.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She seemed so gentle and kind. She smiled easily, didn’t seem to be intimidated or too intrigued by his position as a prince.

With her, he could be just Ozai. Not the prince.

He had thought that she saw him as he truly was, that she wasn’t like all the others. 

He had no idea how wrong he was.

...

From the day she met the prince, Ursa knew she had to do all she could to make him marry her. How could she not? That was what she was trained for ever since she was born.

Their meeting that day had been no accident. Ever since it was known that the prince would be paying a visit to their small village, Ursa had been preparing herself for their encounter.

And she played along, pretended to be this naive and kind girl, who he had seemed to be so fascinated by.

And that they finally came, Ozai proposed to her.

It hadn’t taken a lot for Ozai to convince Azulon. Despite Ursa’s common roots, the Fire Lord wanted nothing but the happiness of his son

And he did seem happy, even when he would just talk about Ursa. His eyes shone brighter than ever, there was always a smile placed on his lips. Not the usual political, polite smile, but a genuine one.

...

“He asked for my hand in marriage, Mother.” Ursa announced flatly once she went back home that day. 

This was strictly business, for her.

Rina’s eyes glimmered in the moonlight, something dark and sinister hiding in them. “Finally! Do you realize what this means, daughter?”

“I will avenge my grandfather Roku’s death, and achieve his dream of greatness for the Fire Nation.” 

“I taught you well.” Rina gave her a proud smile. “Fire Lord Sozin was a weak man without ambitions. He couldn’t see the possibilities. His son is not much different.” She took Ursa’s hand in her own.

“But with you, my daughter, the Fire Nation will prosper. You are cunning, determined and fierce. You know what has to be done.”

...

Their wedding was the event of the decade. The beautiful ceremony made people forget momentarily about the devastating war that was ruining their nation.

Her plastered kind smile never left her lips during the entirety of it.

...

It didn’t take long for her to fall pregnant with her first child. It had been her goal from the start, concieve an heir. That was step one.

It was after that the steps would get more and more complicated.

...

When Zuko was born, she looked at him with what seemed like immense love and affection from the outside. What she was seeing though, was a means to an end.

“Zuko...” She whispered after everyone had left the room.

“You will be my ticket to the throne.”

...

Despite her calculations, not everything went according to plan. Having another child, for example, was not the part of it.

Yet here she was, pregnant again, after almost two years of Zuko’s birth.

Ozai was over the moon. She couldn’t have cared less.

...

When their daughter was born, Ozai wanted to name her Azula, to honor his father. Ursa didn’t like the name, but didn’t protest to it.

She didn’t have time for her second child. It was Zuko that was going to be the Fire Lord, not Azula. 

So unlike she had done with Zuko, Ursa let Ozai take their daughter under his wings, while she got her claws deeper into their son.

...

She trained Zuko relentlessly, devoted all her time to him. They were practically inseparable.

“You are going to be the Fire Lord one day, my son.” She would say to him every night as she tucked him to sleep.

“Yes, Mother.”

...

Ozai could see something shifting inside Ursa, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. He didn’t want to accept that the woman he was in love with had only used him.

_Poor fool,_ Ursa would think. Blinded by love.

...

“You know he will not be the Fire Lord, right?” Ozai would ask every so often. “Lu Ten will.”

“Of course, dear.” Would be the usual reply.

“Then why are you training him so?”

“It is a war, Ozai. One should be prepared for everything.” She would give him one of her sweet smiles, and kiss him gently.

And every single time, he would believe what she was saying.

...

“Why do you never play with me, Zuzu?” Little Azula asked her brother.

“I don’t have time for stupid children’s games, Azula.”

The girl’s lower lip quivered. “You never have time for me. Just like mom...”

“I have important duties.” He snarled. “I will rule this nation one day!”

...

Iroh laid siege to Ba Sing Se for six hundred days. He never wanted actual confrontation. All the Earth Kingdom had to do was to surrender.

He didn’t want any more deaths than what this war had already brought.

...

Ba Sing Se was faltering, the Earth King requested an audience with the Fire Nation General to discuss the terms. 

“Only bring one man.” He had said. “I will be alone too. It is not a fight I seek. Just civil conversation.”

Iroh had believed him, wanting to see the good in his enemy. He brought with him his most trusted man.

...

General Iroh, Lu Ten, the Earth King and his advisor met at the designated spot.

“I am glad you seem inclined to surrender.” Iroh said. “This will be better for everyone.”

Everything happened so fast. Without Iroh even realizing, an arrow was lodged into his son’s chest.

The King had lied, he had brought his soldiers to take out the General’s beloved son, thus hoping to create a dent in the Fire Nation Army, caused by the Dragon of the West’s grief.

...

Iroh’s entire world collapsed in that single moment. 

One minute, his son was standing next to him, proud and tall. The next minute, he was lying on the ground, bloody and weak.

Blinded by rage, he attacked, burning all of the soldiers alive, no one even stood a chance against him. Only the Earth King and his advisor managed to escape during the commotion.

As the General sobbed into his son’s lifeless body, one single thought crossed his mind.

_If those people could do something so vile, maybe they deserved to die after all._

...

The news of Prince Lu Ten’s death arrived at the palace quickly, and it made Ursa’s lips curl into a smile.

This was going to be easier than she had previously thought.

...

Everyone in the palace was grieving, the Fire Lord, her husband, their daughter. Ursa herself shed her tears just for show, completing her compassionate facade.

But with one look she gave to Zuko, the young prince could understand what she was thinking.

_This is our opportunity._

...

“Fire Lord Azulon.” She bowed in front of her father-in-law.

“No need for such formalities, daughter.” The old man waved his hand. “Tell me, why are you here?”

Ursa was careful to keep her voice level and sweet. “Of course, we all know the terrible thing that happened to General Iroh. The death of Prince Lu Ten devastated us all.”

“Yes, of course. But why are you telling me this?”

“You see, my Lord, it appears that General Iroh has no heirs left anymore. Me and Prince Ozai on the other hand, have two healthy children.”

“What are you suggesting, girl?” The Fire Lord raised one eyebrow.

“That you take away General Iroh’s birthright, my Lord, and that you make Prince Ozai your heir. Me and my children will always be at your service, at the Fire Nation’s service.”

“Insolent girl!” Azulon exclaimed in shock and repulsion. “How dare you ask me to do that to my son?! He already lost someone who is very dear to him! You should be grieving the death of your nation’s prince, not plotting to take over the throne!”

“You misunderst—“

“Get out of my sight, Princess Ursa! It sickens me to see you!”

...

Her mother’s skills in herbology came in handy. She had taught Ursa all she knew about plants and concoctions. The reason behind it, originally, was to use the skills to create a poison for the crown prince.

But now it was going to be used to take out Fire Lord Azulon.

...

Unbeknowst to everyone, she slipped the poison into his tea before the maids took the tray into his chambers.

It had to be done.

Azulon knew too much about her intentions. But with him out of the way, she was one step closer to accomplish her plans.

...

“What did you do?!” Ozai’s voice echoed in the room. It was the first time Ursa had seen him this angry ever since they had gotten married.

“I don’t see what you mean, husband.”

“Don’t pretend to be a fool, Ursa. It doesn’t suit you.” He grabbed her by the arm. “I am going to ask once again; what did you do to my father?!”

“Nothing! He was old, Ozai.” She tried to free her arm from him. “Let go of me!”

“I don’t believe you, Ursa. He might have been old, but he was perfectly healthy!” She could see the tears that were welling up in his eyes. A weakness she could exploit. She tried a gentler approach.

“Ozai, dear, I know you are upset. You just lost your father. But blaming me won’t bring him back.”

He let go of her, sighing deeply. “I won’t be fooled by your lies anymore, Ursa. I see you as what you truly are now. You manipulated me all this time, all you wanted was power.” He sounded as he didn’t have any strenght left to argue anymore. “I saw you going into the throne room this morning. Tell me what happened.”

He wasn't going to drop the subject, she knew. “Fine, I killed him, okay?! I poisoned his tea. But ask me why I did it!”

Ozai was at a loss for words. He felt betrayed, he felt heartbroken. “I don’t care why!” A drop of tears rolled down his cheek.

“I did this for us, my love. So that you can be the Fire Lord.” She raised her hand to rest it gently on his cheek, but he pushed it away quickly.

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it. Don’t bring me into this-“

”Think about it, Ozai! We can rule this nation the way it was always meant to be. The way my grandfather wanted!”

The world ceased to exist, it all came crashing down. 

“You... you are Avatar Roku’s granddaughter...”

“I am.” Ursa replied with a smirk. “And I will carry on his legacy. Doesn’t matter who I have to get rid of to do it.”

“You never loved me...” The realization hurt him more than he could have thought was possible. “I was a mere pawn in your grand scheme.”

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself, Ozai. You were quite entertaining.”

“Leave.” Ozai choked out.

“What..?”

“You heard me. Leave immedietly!” Ozai shouted, not looking at her. Despite everything, he didn't have it in him to deliver her to the guards. “Leave this palace before I have you executed for high treason!”

“N-no! Ozai, you can’t do this!”

“Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation, you are no longer welcome in the Capital. I am banishing you to not come back ever again...”

...

“Where is my mother?!” The young boy shouted at the man in front of him. Ozai kept his gaze fixed on the pond of turtleducks. He couldn't possibly tell his son that his mother had murdered his grandfather in cold blood.

“What did you do to her, you monster?!”

Ozai remained silent.

...

“You killed Father, did you not?” Iroh spat. “To become the Fire Lord! You usurped my throne! I am the rightful ruler of this nation!”

Iroh was finally back in the palace after the death of his son. He had been away for some time now.

“Brother, listen to me.” Ozai pleaded. “You misunderstood. You were absent for so long, and the people needed a ruler in these diffucult times of war.”

“So you thought the right thing to do was to sit on my throne, while I was mourning the death of my son?!”

“It wasn’t my decision, Iroh, please...” Ozai sighed. “Try to understand. All of my father’a advisors and the Fire Sages thought this was what needed to be done, especially since...” He trailed, not having the heart to bring up Lu Ten’s death as the reason behind this.

“Fine then, keep your damn throne!” The General roared. “I will make people see what kind of a man you truly are, Ozai, one day...”

And when that day would come, Iroh would end him. And he would prove himself to be the rightful ruler of this nation.

...

“We need to make sacrifices if we want to win this war!” Zuko shouted, getting up from his seat. “Who cares if a few inexperienced soldiers die in the process?”

“Prince Zuko, we can’t willingly send our soldiers to death.” The Fire Lord protested. 

“This is a war, Father. If to win it we need a few casualties, then so be it!”

“That ‘few casualties’ is an entire division, son. I can’t just sacrifice them like that.”

“You need to think bigger, Father. It’s for the greater good, for victory.” Zuko argued.

“Not everything is about winning, Prince Zuko. If everyone values their ambitons above human lives, there will be no victors in the end. You need to learn to be more compassionate than that if you are going to rule this nation one day.”

“I would rule this nation better than you and your ancestors, that is for certain!” The prince shot back. “All of you are such disgraces to our mighty nation. Look at it now, it is suffering!”

“You don’t know what you are saying, Zuko...”

“I do. Infact, to prove that I am better than you, I am challenging you to an Agni Kai, Father.”

“No! That is unacceptable. I won’t duel my son!”

“Agni Kai, at sunset.” Zuko repeated. “If you win, I will stay out of your way. But if I win, you will leave your throne to me.”

...

“Zuko, it is not too late to change your mind!” Ozai pleaded. “We don’t have to do this. I don’t want to fight you!”

“But I do.” Zuko replied, shooting a fire ball at his father in anger.

Ozai dodged the fire but made no move to strike Zuko back.

The prince kept sending waves, balls and whips of fire. “I waited for this for years, Father!” He yelled. “Ever since you got rid of mother!”

The duel went on for quite some time, Ozai was starting to get tired, so was Zuko. Yet, the Fire Lord chose to not attack his son, only dodging his offenses.

...

Ozai slipped and Zuko took the opportunity. He towered over his father who looked up at him from the floor.

“You will carry the mark of your defeat!”

The prince kneeled down on the floor, getting ready to strike him in the face.

“No!” Almost as if on instinct, Ozai lifted up his hand, flames leaving it without him even fully comprehending it.

Only when he heard an agony filled scream, had he realized where the flames had hit.

“Zuko!” He shouted in worry as his son was clutching his burnt face. “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean-“

“Get away from me!” The prince shot a stream of fire out of his hands, creating a wall between them as he ran away.

...

“I will kill him.” Zuko muttered to himself, looking at his bandaged eye in the mirror. 

He felt humiliated. His father had burned off his face in front of hundreds of people.

Making up his mind, he slipped out of his room at night to go to the Fire Lord’s chambers.

...

The sounds of footsteps woke Ozai up. He had always been a light sleeper.

“Zuko, you should be in bed...”

“No... I have a much more important thing to do.”

In the dark, the Fire Lord saw the glint of a blade. His heartbeat accelerated. He refused to believe it, but there was no denying it.

His son was here to end his life.

_So much like his mother..._

“Guards!” He yelled, without even thinking about the consequences.

...

“With all due respect, my Lord, you can’t let him get away with it. He is dangerous.” Ozai had gathered up his council after Zuko had been caught.

“He is my son...”

“He tried to kill you! It is treason, he should be executed!”

“No.” The Fire Lord shook his head determinedly. “I won’t have my own son’s blood on my hands. Not after what I’ve already done to him...”

“Then what is your suggestion, my Lord?” 

“Maybe some time away will help him learn from his mistakes...”

...

“I will get my revenge, Uncle.” The young prince clenched his fists. He was on a ship that would take him away from his home. His uncle had offered to come with him and help him. “He will regret getting rid of me. I will end him."

“I know you will, nephew.” The older man replied, putting a hand on his shoulders. “And I will help you with it. Your father and I have some unfinished business.”

...

Zuko had formed a plan in his mind, a plan to put an end to his father’s reign, and take his place as the ruler of the Fire Nation.

_I will find the Avatar. With him by my side, I will have enough power to defeat my father once and for all._


End file.
